A Journey That Must be Taken
by Skystar5
Summary: The story is about a girl named Journey and her brother Dante that live at Fablehaven with the Sorenson's. Journey is mute from her encounter with a chimera. Something goes wrong at Fablehaven and Dante, Seth and Journey have to fix it before the magic that keeps Fablehaven in order collapses. Written by dragonfriend4 (currently posted on her account)
1. Prolouge

**Yo, Skystar here listen this story was not written by me. I give all credit to Dragonfriend4 and neither of us owns Fablehaven or any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful mind of Brandon Mull and do not blame me for any slowness of posting chapters. Blame dragonfriend4 it is her fault for not writing fast enough( plus her computer is really old and evil) so no flames about slowness alright that's it enjoy!**

I live in a little house in the woods with my older brother. We look normal enough and sometimes act normally but we are different than others. We are 1/3 human, 1/3 elf and 1/3 dragon and live secretly on the Fablehaven reserve. Well not secretly technically; the creatures here know we are here but not the preserve owners. Hopefully if they do find out about us they won't throw us out or put us in the dungeon. But so far they don't even know we exist. Another strange thing about us is that while I age like a human my brother ages like any other magical creature. We also were born in the middle ages and the only reason that I am the same age as I was then is because some stupid wizard froze me like a statue and the only way to get unfrozen is to wait until some fool opened Zzyzx. Well you're probably waiting for me to tell the story so I'll start telling it. By the way my name is Journey.

**Sorry that's it, actual story is next review!**


	2. Chimera plus Journey equals Mute

**Hi, don****'****t own fablehaven (wow this is going to get old in a few chapters) and still didn****'****t write this written by Dragonfriend4 who is not a member of this site I****'****m just posting it for her review!**

Running out of the door of our hut I held my knife in my hand hearing my brother yell in pain. I saw my brother wrestling with a chimera; blood oozing out of the bite wound in his shoulder.

"Hey! You! How about you pick on somebody your own size" I yelled angrily at the chimera my teal eyes blazing and so were the chimeras yellow ones. Climbing off my brother the chimera and I started to circle each other. It was about a good two feet taller than me, its shoulders over my head standing. I threw aside my knife as it charged me and nimbly dodged aside. The snake struck my cheek leaving a nasty cut. Feeling the poison starting to take affect I knew I had to do something fast or we wouldn't live to see the next day. I circled the chimera warily waiting for an opening. Hearing a dragon roar I looked up immediately and the chimera pounced knocking me to the ground. It locked its jaws around my neck with me screaming in pain. I pried the jaws open with my hands and wrapped my arms around its head strangling it. The claws raked my sides and back but I still held on. I could feel the snake biting my arms but I didn't care; all I cared about right now was keeping my brother safe. Finally I felt the chimera go limp and topple on top of me. Weakly I pushed it off and rolled over until I wasn't anywhere near it in the clearing. I looked around the clearing for my brother but I couldn't find him but I did see a face briefly peek out of the bushes. Even wounded I was very stealthy and before he knew it I was crouched right next to him. When he didn't see me out there I tapped his shoulder leaving a bloody fingerprint. When he turned around his eyes were wide. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was tan; But not as tan as me. The poison was taking a better hold of my body now making me feel light headed and I started to fight to breath. I took a few steps back to put my hand on a boulder to keep me from falling over. Then everything went black.

"Journey. Journey!" my brother said shaking my shoulder gently. My eyes snapped open and I sat upright in the bed I was lying in. we weren't at home I could tell because the room smells different and my bed wasn't as soft as the one I was lying in. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except a raspy breath. I cautiously brushed my hand against my neck to feel a bandage. I quickly looked down the side of my shirt to find bandages there too. I swung my legs out of bed and was about to get out when my brother pushed me back into bed. I started struggling to get out until a man old enough to be my grandfather walked in and said,

"Journey your awake. That's a good sign" my brother got off me and shook hands with the stranger. I got out of bed and walked over to stand behind my brother. I lightly punched his back and thought

Why did you tell these strangers my name? (Just to let you know reader Journey won't be able to talk so all the underlined writing is her talking to other peoples' minds). The stranger laughed and said,

"He told us your name because you were hurt and needed help. Also when my grandson came back and was carrying you with your brother following him, usually that isn't a good sign. We're lucky that you're alive. Most people don't survive a chimera attack you know. I didn't even know there was a chimera here." He said

Who are you? I asked

"I am the caretaker of the Fablehaven preserve" he said. I froze. Now he knows we're here! Is he going to throw us out? I thought to myself.

"Now Will how did you come to living here anyway?" he asked

"Sir we came to living here when in the Middle Ages an evil wizard cursed me and my sister turning her into a statue and making me age like the fey. He said she would remain that way until someone opened zzyzx. So when a man named Patton heard about this he brought us here trying to help us break it. So when she turned into a person again I thought that I would start aging regularly. But I haven't so I'm going to keep on aging slowly." My brother explained

"So you're both human?" he asked. I shook my head

No we aren't entirely human. We're both 1/3 elf and 1/3 dragon. I explained to him. A girl about eighteen or nineteen knocked on the opened door and came in followed by a unicorn's avatar and an older lady I took to be her mom.

"Hello Journey it's good to see that you're all better now, though you should be in bed still" she said smiling at me. Again my brother tried to get me back in bed but I fended him off. I heard someone knock softly at the door and walk in. but I was too busy to look because I was still fending off my brother.

"I would help you get better if you got into bed" the avatar said

Well excuse me for being alert because if you haven't noticed I'm in a room full of strangers except for my brotherI said angrily in my head to everybody. Laughing my

brother introduced me to the girl whose name was Kendra, the unicorn whose name was Bracken, the older lady who was Kendra's mom and the kid who came in while I was fighting with my brother whose name was Seth. I recognized him as the boy I had tapped on the shoulder. Somehow I knew this was going to be a long day.

**If it wasn't clear this chapter explains how Journey became mute and was discovered by the preserve owners R&R! Not going to follow every single detail of Fablehaven books! K? enjoy!**


	3. Soccer before homework

**Here is chapter 2 so listen Dragonfriend4 is going on vacation so another chapter may not make an appearance for a while** **and I****'****m sorry the chapters are so short, she types in an oversized font and so to her it feels like she****'****s typed a lot when truth be told she hasn****'****t so try to survive and neither of us owns fablefaven** **that belongs to Brandon Mull** **so enjoy and please review!**

**-Skystar**

I sat on the bus staring out the window wishing for spring to come. Knowing that my stop was coming soon I stuffed my geography homework in my backpack and pulled my hat more firmly on my head. The bus lurched to a stop and I quickly got off the bus and started walking down the long drive to the main house. I heard my brother hop off the bus and call my name for me to slow down. Even though he was twenty-one and didn't need to go to but school he went as my helper so that I could kind of talk with teachers or answer questions since I couldn't talk. Kendra and Seth hopped off the bus before it left and walked behind us.

I can't wait to see if the girl's US soccer team won against Brazil I said to all of them.

"Out of all of us you would ask that question" my brother laughed (his name is Dante). Ha-ha very funny and technically it wasn't a question I said nudging him to the side a little.

When we reached the house we got out of our coats, grabbed a place to sit and started on home work. Or at least I did. In a few minutes I had finished my geography homework and was back to reading my book. After a few minutes I glanced at my watch and bolted to my feet. The soccer game started ten minutes ago! Dante I have to go. The game started ten minutes ago and you know where I'll be I said in my brothers' head. Quickly I got into my coat, hat, scarf and gloves before rushing out the door to the satyr's house.

Turn it to the sports channel I said as I sat down.

"Wow someone's demanding" Newel commented as he changed it to the soccer game just in time to see Amelia Wombak head it into the goal. Yes! I screamed in my head jumping up and dancing around.

"There she goes again" Doren muttered as I danced around. What? You don't like my dancing? I asked my hands on my hips.

"Yes" they both said at the same time. Fine I said grumpily as I sat down. So for the rest of the game I didn't dance around if the U.S scored a goal and settled for yelling at the T.V when I was opposed to a call. In the end the U.S won against Brazil. Brazil was cheating I told my brother when he came to take me back to the house.

"Did they win?" he asked.

Nope. The U.S still won I crowed triumphantly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You better get your sleep you have four soccer games tomorrow" he said as we walked inside.

Yeah, yeah I know the drill I grumbled as I trudged up the stairs. I quickly changed into a pair of old soccer shorts and one of my previous soccer jerseys as pajamas and crawled into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

**And that's it so sorry and I'll try to get Dragonfriend4 to write faster. K? Bye!**


	4. Sorta the soccer type

**Hi me. I don****'****t own Fablenfaven and neither does Dragonfriend4** and I **apologize for how short this thing is I didn****'****t realize until now it only fits on one page and she types in 16 font.** **So I****'****m sorry and I will yell at her later. OK? Read and review! Enjoy!**

0 

I fell to the ground with a thud, being the unfortunate person that just got hit in the face by the soccer ball. I jumped back up and started going after the girl who had made the worst choice of hitting me in the face and was still trying to score on us. As quick as a cat I stole the ball from her and started dribbling up the side of the field, evading all the other people on the opposing team. Passing it to a teammate that was open in the middle and she scored. The ref. blew the whistle signaling the end of the game. We quickly lined up and said our good games to the other team. They all slapped our hands or faked a high five. They aren't very sportsmanlike I said to my brother as I walked over.

"Yeah, well we all can't be that way" my brother explained, "You know you could've gotten that last goal". Sure 10 feet to the left of the goal post is a goal I said sarcastically, what time is it anyway? I asked as we hopped into my brother's truck. "AH! We're late for your game! Can you deal without stretching?" yeah, I think I can manage I said tossing my water bottle in the middle seat. "Ouch! Watch where you throw that thing" Seth said rubbing his arm where I accidentally hit him with my water bottle. Sorry, if I knew you were there I wouldn't have thrown itI said holding my hands up defensively as I got into the truck. I took my water bottle from him and finished the water in it. Then it took a plastic milk jug with ice water in it and poured some of the water in it into my bottle. Using my foot I pushed the button that turned the radio and was nearly deafened. WHAT THE!I yelled and muted the radio ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF! I yelled at Seth angrily. "It wasn't that loud sis" Dante said. Well for you guys it probably wasn't but that's because you guys listen to music too loud I retorted.

Luckily I got there just in time for the game, but still had to sit out for the first quarter. "Okay Journey, you're right mid. Don't let them get past you. Rebecca you're sitting okay team? Now get out there." My coach said as we walked back on the field. The whistle blew and I already had my head in the game.


	5. Seth

Hi! Sorry this took like FOREVER. But you writer's block and things but good news she sent 2 chapters so…. Yeah. And special thanks to TheMenMythster for favoriting and following this story. Your support means a lot! Enjoy!

Ugh, I'm exhausted. Journey said curling up on my grandparent's couch as soon as we got home and fell asleep instantly. "Um, Dante what do I do?" I asked unsure of how to handle this. She is part dragon you know. "Just put her in bed. I would but I'm busy with something right now" He said over his shoulder as he walked to the edge of the forest, the sun setting, causing shadows to spill everywhere. "What kind of business?" I asked. "Something in the woods has been bothering me and Journey. So we can't go out there alone or it might do something bad. Believe me if it wasn't serious Journey wouldn't freak out or notice it as a threat to our well beings." He replied as my grandparents, Dale, Hugo, Warren, Kendra, Bracken, and Vanessa walked into the forest with him. I didn't even have time to protest being left behind. Sighing I looked at Journey's sleeping figure. Right now she was curled up into a ball with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Sighing again I walked over and picked her up. Can you put me down? I can walk up the stairs on my own. All you had to do was wake me up you know. Journey said jumping out of my arms. "Oh, sorry, your brother said to carry you upstairs and put you in bed. If he wasn't busy I wouldn't have picked you up" I said turning pink. What is he doing? She asked suspiciously. "He said there was something in the forest that was bothering you two so he went out there with my family to go catch it" I said looking out the window.  WHAT! You shouldn't have let him do that! Now he's going to get himself killed! UUURRGGHHHH! If you don't mind I have to go save my brother she growled striding out the door. "Wait! You can't just go striding out the door and into the forest" I yelled at her back. Oh yeah? Watch me she retorted angrily reaching the edge of the lawn to run into Newel and Doren.  Hey have you guys seen my brother? Journey asked them, looking over their shoulders and into the forest. This I don't know how she did because the satyr's were a head taller than her and she only came up to their armpits. "Nooooo" Newel said making it obvious he was lying. She glared at him. "Okay, Okay! No need to get upset! Jeez girls are so serious sometimes. He was heading that way" he said, pointing a little bit farther to the right to the place where Muriel and Bahumat were buried. Thanks. Seth you stay there and don't even think of following me she said darting off into the forest. "So Seth are you going to follow her or what?" Doren asked. "Well duh. If I know her, which I do, she's going to get herself into trouble and the last thing I need is her in trouble" I said running into the forest with them hot on my heels. I heard nothing. No footsteps, no breathing, no crickets, nothing, besides the noise we were making. "Where the heck did she go?" I whispered afraid of breaking the silence. That was when I heard a roar that sounded like a Cyclops. Oh man Journey! Why do you have to get yourself into trouble?

The end, next!


	6. Don't bite a cyclops

Where did my brother go? I thought as I ran through the forest as silently as a cat. I could hear Seth and his group noisily run in after me even though they were far behind me. I ran in farther until I ran into a Cyclops. Oops! I yelped Sorry about that. I don't suppose you've seen a group of people wandering about have you? H just roared in my face, causing my hair which was in a braid to fly backwards. I'm going to take that as a no then I said noticing that he wasn't in a very good mood I started to back away slowly.  Since you seem a little upset right now I think I'll come back later at a better time. He roared angrily and wrapped his hand around me, lifting me off the ground. Or not I thought to out loud to myself. I felt like a doll in an angry toddler's hand, he was squeezing the breath out of me. I'm going to regret this I thought to myself and then I bit his hand. Have you ever bitten into a rotten piece of fruit? Or accidentally drank spoiled milk? Well it was like the two combined except one million times worse. But it had the desired effect; he howled in pain and dropped me. But I was three stories off the ground so I should've probably thought that through. Then I got the wind knocked out of me by a tree branch. I managed to grab onto before I fell off. Climbing down the tree I ran away from the Cyclops before he could find me and ran right into Seth. This caused me to fall down naturally.

"Journey? Are you okay?" Seth asked pulling me to my feet. Yeah just peachy. I thought I told you guys not to follow meI said angrily.

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun and technically you told Seth to stay put, not us." Doren pointed out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he whined, "It's true". Well I guess it's too late to drop you guys off at the house so you guys have to stick with me I said reluctantly. I could hear them celebrating behind me. But you have to do as I say. So if I say get out of here you get out of there, got it?

"Yes sir" Doren said at the same time Seth and Newel said "Yes ma'am". They glared at him.

"What?" he cried trying to look innocent. I rolled my eyes, silently laughing. Come on let's go I said walking diagonally away from the Cyclops. After walking for half an hour I realized something. Wow! I can be so dumb sometimes. I can talk to my brother right now I said cursing my dumbness. Dante where are you?

Journey? You're supposed to be asleep right now he said in my head. Leave it alone. It's not supposed to be defeated today. Go back to the house. I'll meet you there I said.  Okay I'll see you there he said. Okay guys let head back to the house I said turning right and walking.

"Journey don't ever do that to me again or I'll tie you to your bed when I'm gone" Dante said as he hugged the life out of me. Well I won't let you tie me to a bed but if you ask nicely I'll think about it I said slipping out of his death grip.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5**


	7. I hate many things in my life

**Hello, people who inhabit this planet I would like reviewers and so would Dragonfriend4 (Who bye the way says hi) (Very enthusiastically of course, duh) so go to the little box at the end of each chapter and tell us what you think. Needs work? Let us know. Update faster? Let us know. More action? Let us know and if you are a member you will receive a sneak peek at the next chapter. Which means basically the first 2 paragraphs. Give or take. So review and enjoy.**

**Dragonfriend4: REVIEW! PLEASE!*Waving arms in air enthusiastically* ok that's it BYE! (P.S I'm a slight spaz)**

* * *

Compared to Saturday Sunday was quiet and uneventful. Well almost uneventful… I ran into a picture frame and got a really nasty bruise and in the middle was a big cut. But besides that it was uneventful. I spent most of my day watching the world cup soccer matches with Newel and Doren. My brother and some of the Sorenson family even came to watch it with me. No wonder soccer is the most popular sport in the world.

"Journey, Dante's sick do you think you can manage school alone today or should one of us go with you?" Seth's mom asked me. No it's okay I usually don't talk to anybody so I don't think anyone would want to talk today. But thank you for offering I said as I slung my backpack over one shoulder and grabbed my lunch bag.

"Well okay then but if you need anybody or if you change your mind just tell us" She said hugging me goodbye. I started walking down the driveway with Seth and Kendra. All I could hear were our feet crunching down the gravel drive and animals in the forest moving about. We reached the bus stop in silence and stood there nobody breaking into a conversation. I hate Mondays. I said to myself yawning.

"I really hate Mondays" Seth said echoing my thoughts. Me too I said trying to pick the leaves that blew into my hair out of it. Grrrrrr. Evil leaves I growled angrily, flicking one that was in my hair.

"How did you get those leaves in your hair?" Kendra asked. I climbed a tree on the way here then I fell into a bush I said giving up on getting all the leaves out.

"How did you climb a tree without us noticing?" she asked. I climbed it really quietly and fell into a bush loudly. I'm surprised you didn't hear me I said just as the school bus pulled up. I climbed on and sat in the first empty seat I could find. I looked out the window at the forest that surrounded the Sorenson's house, wishing I was climbing a tree than being stuck on a bus to school. I sighed heavily and rested my forehead on the window. The vibrations of the window causing my teeth to chatter. I moved my head back onto the seat. Hi Dante how're you doing? Feeling any better? I asked. Feeling fine he coughed I don't know why they kept me from going he managed to choke out from his coughing fit. Oh really? Well it might be your coughing or your runny nose or maybe it's because you had a temperature of one hundred degrees! I said yelling the last part. Hey be nice to the sick person! It's not my fault that I got sick it's … ummm…somebody else's fault! Yeah it's somebody else's fault!He said unsurely.  Sure it is. Just keep telling yourself that I teased.  Sorry I couldn't see you off. Have a good day at school and don't let Marcela upset you okay? The last thing all of us need is you to get into another fight again or get a suspension he said. But it's not my fault! If she didn't keep egging me on I never would've punched her in the nose.She sighed.  Fine I'll do my best. Get better soon. I ended the conversation just as soon as we got to school, the worst torture chamber to children around the world. I got off the bus and got pushed over by none other than Marcela.

"Oops, guess I didn't see you there dummy. Where's your brother? Did he abandon you?" she cackled. All I did was glare at her, that's when her "minions" as I call them decided to join in our conversation, which to me was very one-sided. Before I lost my temper I decided it was best if I got away from them as quickly as possible.

"Hey I didn't say you could leave" Marcela said pushing me back down and landed in a puddle of melted snow. Knowing she wanted a reaction I kept my face blank of all emotion, even though I felt my head was going to explode from anger. The blank face angered her, which made me, smile bad move.

"What are you smiling at weirdo?" she snarled. I just kept on smiling. She aimed a hard kick at my side. That's going to leave a bruise, I thought to myself as I softly winced, all the while managing to keep my face blank.

"Oh there you are Journey; I've been looking for you everywhere. Are these your friends?" Seth asked. You can be so clueless sometimes Seth. Can you get me away from them please?I asked beseechingly.

"You're going to be late if you don't get going. Come on" he said grabbing my hand and hauling me to my feet, pants soaking wet. The freezing water running down my legs making goose bumps pop up all over me. Without waiting or thanking him I ran into the school where the warm air quickly heated up my body. I inwardly sighed in joy of the warmth and the narrow escape as my goose bumps disappeared. Thank you Seth, if I was there any longer I think I would've been a goner I said thankfully. I didn't get an answer but I knew he couldn't mind-speak yet so I let it go.

"Hey slow down Speedy Gonzalez" Seth said running in a few seconds after my mind speak. Well excuse me for trying not to freeze my legs off. I kind of need them for soccer you know, I said good-naturedly as I walked to my locker. Man I hate school.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE? Insert frowny face here :( Hey look it worked!**

**Dragonfriend4: thank you for reading my story and I would like it if you told me what you think. Constructive critism welcomed. If you think it's good tell me and Thank you but that information is useless, all it does is brighten my day. SO never mind, it's important! (That was SS talking for me because I'm at her house and I can't reach her keyboard unless I steal it) REVIEW THANK YOU READING! AVATAR RULES!(Well she's not lying .I'm a fan of Smellerbee and Smellershot. Also a fan of dragons if you can't tell by now. And a lot of other things that I can't list because it's too long and goes on forever And ss is grumpy and wants her keyboard back*running down hall being chased and laughing head off*)**

**Skystar: Well it's true I want my keyboard back it's my house. I plan on adding Dragonfriend4 to my profile so if you want to know more about her check it out! REVIEW! Hey sorry for the yelling at you to review but we've run out of tactics you people are stubborn and mean. JK. Anyways put 2 young authors out of their misery and review. Guests can review Too! Bye**


	8. UPDATE!

**Alright! IF you are paying attention you will notice that chapters are mixed up. I messed up when Dragonfriend4 sent me a zillions chapters and I posted chapter10 instead of this. So I'm going to post a buch of chapters and that should be all god. Also I'M EXTREMELY SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE! Dragonfriend4 went in to writer's block mode and I didn't update just to help her out. Then school started and both of us forgot about this. SO INCREDINLY SORRY! But in retch respect I had no one urging me to update the story so Dragonfriend4 took her sweet time to write. SO SORRY! Anyways I'm going to give you a bunch of chapters and tell Dragonfriend4 to write faster so I can post them for you. OK? Here's the story.**

"Good drawing Journey. That's the most detailed drawing of magical creatures I've ever seen" the art teacher, Miss Lilly, said standing behind my chair. Dang it! I didn't want anybody to see that I grumbled in my head. I nodded my head and slid the drawing into my folder before anybody else could see. I really wish you were here you know that right? I said again. No I had no idea. That's what the millionth time you've said that? My brother replied sarcastically. Well excuse me if I only repeat myself when I really mean it I protested. You better get some sleep now if you want to get better. Bye I said abruptly ending my conversation with him and turned to the blank piece of paper I set in front of myself. Then I started to draw a forest with a dragon flying above it and a women warrior elf riding her horse through the forest below. I roughly sketched my idea out and went back to make the lines cleaner and more detailed.

"Have you always been able to draw like that?" Seth asked looking over my shoulder at my drawing. Jeez, what is it with people looking at my drawings without me knowing?! Can't somebody just ask me for once? I cried angrily to him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you felt that way about your art. I'll just leave" he said apologetically. No I'm just cranky today and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Like I said my nerves are a little fried today. Certain people aren't as cautious as usual I said looking over at Marcela's minion who was named Clarissa. At that point she managed to shoot a glare at me. I took a sudden interest in something out the window. I really hate these kind of days; I said to myself and went back to drawing. He pulled the empty chair out and sat down next to me.

"I think you're a better artist than me" he said showing me his drawing. It looked like a cross between a horse, a cat, a slug and a dragon. It isn't that bad I lied.

"Journey, I can tell you're lying. If you're wondering it's supposed to be a kelpie" he said frowning at his drawing. Oh… well if it helps it does look partially like a horse. You just need to sketch your idea out before you draw it. Like this I took the pencil from his hands and started to sketch out the description of his drawing as I drew. There now all you have to do is erase unnecessary lines and change it to what you imagined it like I smiled and headed out the door as the bell rang. Walking down the hall, I opened my locker and put my art supplies in and grabbed my math book and folder. Hurrying to math I took my usual seat in the back of the classroom. As people filed in through the door I took my book out and started reading. After a few minutes I marked my page and closed my book just as the teacher started class.

Do you have homework in math, E.L.A, history, and science? I asked as I passed Seth in the hall. He nodded his head and laughed at something his friend said. School ended and I got to my locker and put all my things away, getting ready to leave.

"Hey voiceless still can't talk?" Marcela laughed as she slammed my locker closed. Uhh, Seth I could use some help here I whispered.

"Hey I'm talking to you" she shouted at me and yanked my pony-tail hard. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain raced through my scalp.Hurry up Seth; I'm really close to knocking her front teeth out! I shouted angrily.

"Journey hurry up we're going to miss the bus" Seth said getting in between me and Marcela. Nodding I unlocked my locker and grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker shut, running down the hall towards the buses. Thanks to my dragon hearing I could hear what they were saying.

"Why do you always pick on her?" he asked angrily.

"Oh are you angry that I'm picking on your girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!"He yelled.

"Sure keep telling that to yourself Seth" she teased.

"Just leave her alone Marcela" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. I stopped as he walked down the hall towards me. What were you doing? I asked, pretending I hadn't heard the conversation.

"Just asking Marcela a few questions" he said walking past me. Sure and I'm going to die tomorrow I said sarcastically.

"What! You're going to die? How?" he cried in surprise. You can be so clueless Seth. I was using sarcasm, silly I laughed. Aaahhh! The bus! I yelled as I ran onto the bus before it could leave and sat in an empty seat.

"Hey guys," Dante said sitting on the couch coughing, "How was school?" I don't want to talk about it I said flopping onto the ground using my backpack as a pillow and looking exasperated. He looked at Seth.

"What did I say?"

**That's it. DRAGONFRIEND4 LOVES HER READERS BUT SHE LOVES THEM MORE IF THEY REVIEW! Hint, hint. See you soon!**


	9. Ah, the scream of a goat man

Chapter 8

**Yes people this is chapter8, I got the chappies all mixed up like I just explained in the last chapter so, REVIEW! I did not write this story, one of my best friends Dragonfriend4 wrote it and neither of us, owns Fablehaven or its characters those belong to Brandon Mull.**

Finally I'm free! I yelled joyfully as I finished my last Math question. I grabbed an apple as I did my mad-dash out of the house and into the forest. Ah, home sweet home. Now where to explore I said to myself. I headed to my old home. A cave, that was where I did all my creative stuff like writing stories for English and my history projects. I looked at all of my past projects and noticed that one was missing. I ran quickly to the tennis court that I almost always found Newel and Doren at. Wanting to be sneaky I climbed a tree that's branches hung above the court.

"Ha that a point for me" Doren said smugly.

"Was not! That was clearly out" Newel cried. I swung down in front of Doren hanging by my knees. My sudden appearance caused Doren to scream like a girl and Newel hit the tennis ball at me, which missed and smacked Doren in the face. Hello! I said energetically. Have you guys seen my pyramids project? It's gone missing.

"No, Journey why do you always have to sneak up on us like that?" Doren asked rubbing his nose. Because I can that's why. So have you seen it? I persisted.

"Seen what?" Newel asked my pyramids project. It's gone missing I said brushing my bangs out of my face and holding my shirt so that it wouldn't show off my belly.

"I don't think so. Maybe you should ask the brownies they might know" Doren suggested.

"Ha! That's another point for me" Doren crowed

"That was not a point. Tell him Journey" Newel cried angrily. Uhh I would love to help but I'm more of a soccer girl than a tennis girl. Oh look at the time I have to go Bye! I yelped, making my escape. I could hear their arguing and then the splintering of a racket.

"No we haven't seen any of your mystical pyramids but it does give us an idea for our buildings" the brownie I was talking to said. Oh, well thanks anyway I replied walking away. Why would anybody want my history project? It wasn't even that good. I needed way more detail to even look like it was made back then. I knew I should've used sandstone. I sat in a tree just out of sight of the house but where I could still see it. I mulled over how I made the project by using a big rock from the preserve that was shaped like a pyramid. Oh well its long gone now and I already got a grade on it so it doesn't matter I guess. I sighed and reclined against the tree, staring into space.

Ahhhhhh! I screamed as I ran out of the cave I was exploring.

"Stay out you little demon or next time I'll eat you for dinner" the troll roared. Why do I always have to run into trouble? I looked down at my scratched hands and the bleeding cuts on my legs and bare feet. Those are going to hurt during soccer I thought to myself as I started my trek home. When I walked through the door I accidentally tripped on a pair of shoes, probably Dante's I thought.

"Hey sis where- what happened? What did you do this time?" my brother asked seeing my cuts.I ran through a thorn bush because I wasn't looking where I was going and why do you always assume I've done something? Can't I come back with a few cuts and nobody think I've done anything I grumbled as I walked to the bathroom and put band-aids on my cuts. People are so judgmental.

**So sorry this was short, Dragonfriend4's parents limited her typing privileges so, this turned out short. I'll try to update when I get the chapters from now on. REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya readers!- Skystar**


	10. What could possibly go wrong?

**Hey! Guess what this story isn't discontinued! Sorry I just was on an ultra long vacation so I kinda couldn't update from there Soooooooooo. Yeah, any ways I don't own fablehaven, Dragonfreind4 doesn't own Fablenhaven I didn't write this story Dragonfriend4 wrote this and for crying out loud REVIEW! I mean come on people! There is a little box at the bottom click it and write good bad, write faster I mean over 250 people have looked at this story, Write a review! Soory about ranting, anyways here's the story.**

_Beep, beep, beep_. I groaned as my alarm clock went off at an annoying pitch. I turned it off and dragged myself out of my hammock, which is my bed. Wake up Dante, It's Tuesday and you're not sick so no excuses I grumbled as I went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. I changed and brushed my hair. I checked all of my cuts and made sure they weren't infected and changed all the band aids. Then I walked downstairs and made myself some toast and scrambled eggs. That's when I noticed the chaos around me.

"Has anybody seen my left shoe?"

"Where's the comb?"

"Foods ready"

"Where'd my plate go?" and so forth. I blinked and resumed eating my breakfast. When I finished eating I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth. Normally I would already have eaten and already be swinging through the forest but I thought it would be better if I waited a while for the troll to forget about me.

I felt like I was dying. School is no place for me. You have to sit around all day and listen on how to do a math equation or who invented the microscope or where to put semi-colons. It was double torture since I hadn't wandered through the forest yet today. But it was slightly better today because Dante was here and now I wouldn't get picked on as much as yesterday. I moaned in my head as class went on.

Yes! I'm finally free! I yelled as I ran off the school bus and climbed the nearest tree I could. Ah… This is better I sighed, leaning against the tree trunk. There was only one thing that was going to get me out of this tree now.

"Sis, come on you need to do your homework before your soccer game" my brother yelled up into the tree. Soccer was the only thing that made me get up and do my work. I had to do art homework and history homework. Those were my favorite subjects so I didn't mind working. But what if I did my homework up here? I asked not quite ready to leave my tree.

"Don't you remember what happened last time that you did that?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed. Yeah, I guess fighting with squirrels wouldn't be the best thing to do before a soccer game I sighed, climbing down the tree. Bet I can beat you home I said taking off like a shot before he could protest.

"No fair you little cheater!" my brother shouted running after me. I beat him to the house and sprawled in the thick, green grass burying my face in it and breathing in the smell of the Earth. Oh, you don't know how much I love the Earth.

I was in goal. Our main goalie had been injured from banging her head on the turf that was on the indoor soccer field. I was tense, knowing that this team had a knack of scoring impossible goals. I snapped back to reality to see them dribbling down the field towards me. I got ready for the shot and dived for it, just barely blocking it; though it was a corner kick. The defense blocked it and passed it up to the mid-fielders who got past their midfielders and passed it to the forwards. The forwards looked for open spots in the defense and scored a goal on them. The game goes on and we lost five to four. By the end of the game my cuts were screaming at me, I had more scrapes from the plastic grass and I was really tired. That was fun. I can't wait for a rematch I said fidgeting as my brother and the Sorenson's talked to the other parents on my team. I played with the soccer ball in my hands and even headed it a few times. They finally stopped talking and said their goodbye's, and headed toward their cars. So what were you talking about? I asked.

"We were talking about the game and how well you guys did" he said as we slid into his truck. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the seat.

I really wish I didn't have school tomorrow I said as I walked into the kitchen. My soccer ball rolled out of my hands, past the kitchen table and down the hall. Wait! Come back soccer ball! I yelled recklessly running after it. I didn't look where I was going and ran into the corner of the table and one of the chairs. Owww! I yowled as I ran past it still chasing after the soccer ball. Once I caught it I looked at my cuts and went upstairs to put band aids on them. They were similar to my picture frame cut; a cut in the middle surrounded by a huge bruise.

"Hey sis whatcha doin'?" my brother asked in a teasing tone. I ran into a chair and a table I said putting on my last band aid.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I just wasn't careful enough I guess I said. It's only Tuesday and I've gotten the amount of abrasions that I get each month. Only three more days until the weekend I thought happily to myself. What could possibly go wrong?

**Well people I'm reading each new chapter with you and I have to say I love her ending. The very classic **

"**What could possibly go wrong?" I really like that line. So anyways please review for all reviewers I will give you sneak peak at the next chapter but you have to say something genuine as in good , bad, I liked it update faster constructive criticism allowed! I say this on behalf of Dragonfriend4 PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WWW! Thank you anywho, please review and have a nice day, thank you! **


	11. Author's note

Hey! Dragonfriend4 finally got a fanfiction account! So I'm going to leave this half of the story up, but from now on check her account for updates.

Thank you if you have been patient with the hardly updating and all that but this is the end of my butting into the story, so I hope you readers enjoyed it.

The story is on her account now, check it out when you get the chance…

Bye fellow FableHaven fans! :D

-Skystar5

(Dragonfriend4's account)

u/4796388/Dragonfriend4


End file.
